waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper's Adventures of Dreamland
The Keeper's Adventures of Dreamland is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Part 1 13 June 1947: a spaceship, trying to escape from two others, is shot down and crashes on Earth near Roswell, New Mexico. Eleven years later in Dry Springs, Nevada, The TARDIS materialises at a diner, and the Doctor and the Keepers meet Cassie Rice and Native American Jimmy Stalkingwolf. When Donatello and Karai investigate an alien artifact, which cuts them and accidentally activates. Detecting that the artifact has been activated, two Men in Black arrive demanding the artifact in question. The Doctor and the others escape, to investigate Jimmy's "space monsters". The monsters turn out to be a group of Dark Legion mutants and a Viperox Battle Drone. The Drone is destroyed by a rocket from a USAF helicopter which arrives on the scene and the mutants flee. The soldiers take them to Area 51 (aka Dreamland). In Dreamland, Colonel Stark locks them in a cell with a gas that will wipe their memories. With Raphael, assistance, Ben becomes Big Chill and manages to escape and shut off the gas. When the group escapes through a ventilation shaft, the alarm sounds and they run into a lab where they find a captured grey alien. After fleeing pursuing guards in a lift they are recaptured at the top of the lift shaft. Colonel Stark is revealed to be working with a Viperox leader named Lord Azlok and Psyphon. Part 2 The Doctor, Cassie, the Keepers and Jimmy find themselves in a hanger which contains a spaceship similar to the one that crashed in 1947. Julie uses her powers to fly the ship while the Doctor, Cassie, Jimmy, Ben, Rex, Zak and Twilight escape with her. They are pursued by two fighter jets and crash near an abandoned mining town called Solitude. Exploring an abandoned building, Jimmy is pulled into a hole in the floor by a Viperox. The gang follow and find Jimmy being questioned by Lord Azlok and Psyphon about the Doctor. Ben confronts Psyphon, who reveals that he now has his own lieutenants serving under him in the Dark Legion. Both reveal that they are seeking an enemy outside the Keepers. Before the Doctor can find out the identity of their target, Cassie, who has freed Jimmy, effects an escape by starting a fire with an oil lamp. The group then stumble across a large number of Viperox eggs and are confronted by the huge Viperox Queen, which is laying the eggs. Behind them, their Viperox pursuers are bearing down. Part 3 The Doctor, Cassie, Jimmy and the others escape through the mine tunnels in a mine railway cart powered by Ben as Echo Echo. When the cart finally exits the mine shaft, the gang is greeted by Mr. Dread and the other "Alliance of Shades" android. Julie takes over one of the androids and overpowers the others. The one she possesses is destroyed Jimmy's Grandfather Night Eagle, who turns out to be familiar with aliens. The group proceed to a cave where a grey alien by the name of Rivesh Mantilax is kept. He tells the story of how his people fought the Viperox and a previous Dark Legion and would have lost years before had it not been for the Army of Light. After his tale, Colonel Stark enters the cave and thanks the Doctor for leading the army to the alien, proclaiming the Doctor has helped him to save the world, but the Doctor feels like that is a bad thing. Part 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5